leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP109
| ja_op=ライバル！ | ja_ed=ラプラスにのって | olmteam=Team Ota | scenario=藤田伸三 | storyboard=井硲清高 | director=大町繁 | art=小林勝利 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=EP101-EP110 | footnotes=* }} The Wacky Watcher! (Japanese: コイキング！しんかのひみつ！！ ! The Secret of Evolution!!) is the 109th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on August 19, 1999 and in the United States on September 16, 2000. Blurb Ash and friends are no sooner recruited as assistants in an elaborate project researching Magikarp evolution than Team Rocket surfaces, stealing the object of the young Trainers' research. Plot , , and are traveling along on when a submarine surfaces in front of them. A man named Quincy T. Quackenpoker comes out and tells the trio to be on the lookout for something special. Moments later, everyone finds themselves in the midst of a migrating group of . Tracey notices odd colored bands at the base of several of the Magikarp's tails. Mentioning that he knows where the Magikarp are headed, Quackenpoker sets off after them in his submarine. Tracey pulls out his map, and believes the Magikarp are headed for the deserted Rind Island. The trio decides to follow Quackenpoker there. When the trio arrives on the island, they see the Magikarp swimming upstream. Shortly after, they meet Quackenpoker, who quickly drafts the three friends and into carrying his equipment for him. He introduces himself as a Pokémon watcher who has dedicated his life to the study of Magikarp, and Tracey recognizes Quackenpoker. The group continues to follow the stream and Magikarp, eventually stopping. Quackenpoker sets up a tripod with a camera programmed to record information on the number and physical condition of the Magikarp. Following Tracey's question, Quackenpoken explains that his system of banding the Magikarp helps reveal when each Magikarp left the island. Over the past three years, the Magikarp born in the waters around Rind Island return once a year to evolve and breed. Quackenpoker then recognizes Tracey as a fellow Pokémon watcher, and goes on to admire Tracey's sketches. Meanwhile, the group is being observed by . At Jessie's instigation, the trio sets their sights on catching all of the Magikarp in order to train them into evolving into . The trio and Quackenpoker then see the Magikarp swimming up a waterfall. Tracey postulates that, while the Magikarp swim around the world, they are building up their strength in order to scale the falls. Quackenpoker adds that half of the school are still too weak to make the climb. At the top of the falls, Team Rocket is waiting for the Magikarp with nets. James catches one in his net, but it quickly escapes onto the bank. In an attempt to stop its escape, they jump on it, but are dragged into the water and over the falls instead. Quackenpoker hurries the group up the hill so they will see the Magikarp evolve in time. When they reach the top, Quackenpoker joins the trio for a meal while the sun sets. He comments that Ash and Pikachu have the most symbiotic relationship he has ever seen. Misty also learns that enjoys being patted on its front head spike. When Tracey is surprised by Quackenpoker's knowledge of other Pokémon, Quackenpoker explains that it is important to know about other things. He then admits that his obsession with Magikarp started after one appeared in his pajamas when he was a young boy. As night falls, Tracey and Quackenpoker discuss Magikarp habits. Tracey suggests that the Magikarp navigate by noting the position of the Sun as they leap, although Quackenpoker disproves this idea by showing a Magikarp that can't jump at all yet still finds its way to the island. Misty and Ash wake up just as the Magikarp begin leaping out of the water. However, all of a sudden, Team Rocket's Magikarp submarine appears, using its long arms to pluck the Magikarp out of the water. The trio initially relishes in their catches, but their sub is quickly weighed down by the amount of Magikarp caught, forcing James to release several. Team Rocket recites their and then begins throwing the Magikarp out of the submarine, forcing Ash and his friends to catch them. Using their distraction to their advantage, Team Rocket captures Pikachu in a glass case. Quackenpoker stops Ash before he can order Pikachu to use , saying that the electric shock would hurt the Magikarp. Instead, with his arms full of Magikarp, Ash kicks one of his Poké Balls, sending out . He commands Bulbasaur to use to retrieve Pikachu, but Team Rocket is able to foil the attack and Ash recalls Bulbasaur. In the confusion, James gets a Magikarp attached to his head. Jessie and Meowth try to pull it off without success until Quackenpoker intervenes, stroking its fin until it relaxes and releases James. While they are distracted, Ash was able to grab Pikachu. As Team Rocket prepares to retaliate, the Magikarp in Quackenpoker's arms begins to glow. Quackenpoker allows it to swim off, and in a blinding white light, the waters begin to churn. A whirlpool quickly turns into a massive water spout, which sends Team Rocket blasting off. Quackenpoker and the group watch as the newly evolved Gyarados take to the water. Tracey and Quackenpoker briefly follow the traveling school and count the number of evolved and unevolved Magikarp before they all swim out to sea. Quackenpoker later thanks Tracey for assisting in his research and wishes him luck on his own goals, while Tracey is grateful for the invaluable experience. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is stranded on a rock in the middle of the ocean, surrounded by angry Gyarados. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Quincy T. Quackenpoker Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international); (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (multiple; evolve) * (multiple; newly evolved) Trivia * Quincy T. Quackenpoker bears a resemblance to . ** He even said "When I was a boy, I woke up one morning and saw a in my pajamas, how a Magikarp got in my pajamas I'll never know", which is similar to Marx's : "One morning I shot an elephant in my pajamas. How he got in my pajamas I don't know." * This is the second episode of the Orange Islands saga to be dedicated to Magikarp and . The first was The Joy of Pokémon. ** This is also the second episode that ends with stuck on top of a rock surrounded by Gyarados, the first being The Pi-Kahuna. * When Team Rocket is snatching the Magikarp into their submarine, says, "Catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all!" * The book Prepare for Trouble is based on this episode. * James shows a knack for catching Magikarp in a net, which alludes to his skill with a fishing net as seen in Historical Mystery Tour!, roughly 10 years later. Errors * The Magikarp in Dr. Quackenpoker's data sketches shows Magikarp having red whiskers instead of yellow whiskers. * did not introduce his name to Dr. Quackenpoker, but Dr. Quackenpoker called Tracey by his name. * Dr. Quackenpoker used three colors of bands on the Magikarp. When the Magikarp and Gyarados head down the stream towards the ocean, Quackenpoker tells Tracey to keep track of the red and blue ones. However, they each hold two devices to keep track of the numbers, implying that there is a fourth color. * Dr. Quackenpoker tells Tracey to hurry because the Magikarp and newly evolved Gyarados are swimming upstream, when they are actually swimming downstream. Dub edits * Pikachu's Jukebox: My Best Friends * In the dub, Dr. Quackenpoker introduces himself. Tracey repeats his name as if he heard of him before. Tracey then recognizes him as a famous Pokémon watcher. In the original, Tracey had never heard of him before and was only interested in the fact that he was another Pokémon watcher. In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |nl= |de= |fr_eu= |he=תעלומת מג'יקארפ |hu= |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |pl= |ro= |hi=Magikarp का रहस्य }} 109 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Katsutoshi Kobayashi Category:Episodes focusing on Tracey de:Der wirre Beobachter es:EP111 fr:EP109 it:EP109 ja:無印編第109話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第110集